My Whole World
by darlingcruise
Summary: Nothing, absolutely nothing, could've prepared me for this.


_It's been awhile, like usual. I'm always disappearing for months at a time, and I want to apologize. I'm sure no one remembers Sixteen Candles, but I want to explain what's going on. Honestly, I left The Outsiders fandom shortly after I started that fic, and I moved into classic rock. Since leaving, I've been writing Queen fanfics instead (if anyone has become a fan due to the movie, you should check me out on wattpad! my user is lovelydeacon). And as well, school and work have been demanding my full attention - I haven't even had time to work on my current stories. For all of this, I'm sorry. I hope I can have another chapter up soon, I'm currently plotting what can happen in the next chapter, and I hope I can find the time and motivation to sit down and work on it. Hopefully :) But in the meantime, I'm bringing you this little short story I wrote a long, long time ago..._

* * *

**24 January 1971**

Positive. Absolutely positive. "Ponyboy," I call, bursting into delighted tears. "Ponyboy, Ponyboy." I hear the squeak of my bed, my best friend stepping into the bathroom moments later. And I thrust the test at him, failing to fight the smile.

"Pregnant?" He asks, and I nod.

"I'm going to have a baby," I whisper, setting my hands on my stomach. But my mood falls, and I wish my husband was here to experience this with me. "I can't wait to tell Soda, he'll be so thrilled." My smile falls to that of sadness, struggling to remain in the lifted mood I was only in moments ago.

"Don't look so glum," Ponyboy comforts. "He'll be home before you know it, I promise."

"I hope so, I really miss him."

"And I guarantee he misses you more than you realize."

XxXxXxX

**_7 December 1970_**

_Him. Right there. His side of the bed occupied for the first time in months. "Soda," I whisper, bursting into a mess of tears. "Soda, you're home." But I fear it's a dream, remembering how I'd gone to bed alone, I fear my mind is messing with me._

_And when my fingertips touch his shoulder, more tears race down my cheeks._

_He starts to stir, groaning softly in the midst of pulling the blankets up to his chin. "No, wake up, I missed you." He gives another moan. I want to leap at him. I want to wrap my arms around him tightly and stop him from leaving again. Except it's a lot easier said than done._

_"Good morning, Doll," he whispers, a tired smile slipping onto his lips. He holds his arms open and gathers me in his grasp. "I missed you." I'm reduced to a mess of emotions. His touch able to leave me speechless. All I can do is nod and sputter out a few words._

_"How long?"_

_"Monday. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

XxXxXxX

**24 January 1971**

Ponyboy watches the black car roll up. "I don't recognize them," he admits. "But both are wearing uniforms. Do you think something happened?" And my heart sinks over the possibility. Ponyboy tears his attention from the window to reclaim his seat in the recliner.

"Lord, I hope not." I whisper, right as the men reach the door, the ear-piercing doorbell Soda continues promising to change echoing throughout the entire first floor. I swallow hard, rising to my feet. My heart thumps hard against my chest.

"Go on." He encourages, noticing the hesitation. And wiping my palms on my pants, I head to meet the men at the door.

"Good afternoon." I greet, forcing a smile, though neither of them return it. Each of their face void of emotion. And the one with the mustache opens his mouth to speak.

"Mrs Curtis?" I nod my head. He takes a deep breath. "We regret to inform you that your husband was killed in action..." And the rest falls on deaf ears, my entire world crashing down around me.

XxXxXxX

**_9 December 1970_**

_Our lips connect, our first date night in months. And I've never been happier._

_His hands roam my sides, a night spent at our favorite restaurant brought home to end in our bedroom, basking in one another's warmth and love. "I missed you so much," he whispers, dropping his head to pepper the sensitive skin of my neck with sweet kisses. "I missed you so much."_

_My hands dig in his hair, unable to wipe the silly little grin from my face. "I love you."_

_"Not as much as I love you." And Soda helps me from my dress, lying me down to climb on top. Soda bends his head to give another kiss, simultaneously stripping each of us naked. My hand wander free, dropping from his hair to his back. Still unable to believe he's here._

_And after slipping out of his underwear, Soda makes beautiful love to me for the first time in forever.  
_

XxXxXxX

"No," I whisper, tears pricking my eyes. "No, no, no." Ponyboy rushes to my side, wrapping an arm around me, though it pushes me farther over the edge. "No, please, he can't be gone." He spins me, holding me tightly, holding my head to his chest. "I love him, Ponyboy, I need him. Our baby. No." I feel sick, my tears soaking the fabric of Ponyboy's shirt. Both men in uniform watch on silently.

"Deep breaths, Doll, relax. I don't need you passing out on me."

But it doesn't matter, the love of my life is gone. "I've never going to see him again," I sob. "Our baby isn't going to meet their dad. I miss him. I need him, Ponyboy, please."

"I promise you'll get to see him again," he whispers, rubbing my back in an attempt to soothe me, but it's pointless. "I promise he's with you, and he knows about the baby. I guarantee it..."

And while I appreciate his efforts, it's not enough. My whole world is gone, and nothing could've ever prepared me for that.


End file.
